Misión caliente
by rondi
Summary: Versión en español de "hot mission"


Misión caliente

Jade y Crane tenían la misión de encontrar nuevas zonas seguras, saldrían de la torre a la tarde.

Corrieron por los techos para evitar a los monstruos y tener un mayor rango de visión. Continuaron por un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que encontraron una casa de 3 pisos que parecía adecuada para una zona segura.

Entraron a la casa y revisaron de que estuviese despeja y fuese segura, cuando terminaron de revisar la casa se reencontraron en la cocina. En la cocina había una mesa que tenía platos con comida, 3 vasos de agua, una copa de vino, una botella de agua y otra de vino, al parecer, la gente que vivió en la casa tuvo que evacuar cuando se estaban por sentar a comer.

Crane: Parece que la casa es segura, ya podemos volver a la torre.

Jade: No, hicimos un buen trabajo hoy, creo que nos merecemos una recompensa.

Crane: ¿a qué te estas refiriendo?

Jade: Me refiero a esto.

Jade empujó a Crane suavemente contra la mesa, se puso de cuclillas, sacó la verga del pantalón de Crane y se la comenzó a chupar.

Crane: Oh sí.

Jade: ¿te gusta?

Crane: si, no pares.

Jade incrementó la intensidad y escupía la verga de Crane. Continuó haciéndolo por un tiempo, hasta que Jade se levantó y le dijo. Tu turno.

Crane sentó a Jade en la mesa y le quitó sus zapatillas, su pantalón y su tanga. Crane comenzó a chuparle la concha y a meterle algunos dedos.

Jade le dice. No está mal, pero quiero algo más. Ella le pide que le de sus pantalones, él se los da y ella saca de uno de sus bolsillos un preservativo, tenía planeado utilizarlo para potabilizar agua. Ella le pide que se lo ponga, el obedece y ella le dice. Ahora cogeme.

Crane no lo dudó ni un segundo, la garró de sus caderas y empezó a penetrarla muy suavemente.

Jade: Oh sí, tu verga es muy buena, es tan grande. Cogeme más duro.

Crane se quitó sus pantalones y comenzó a cogerla con más intensidad.

Jade gemía como una loca, parecía que se iba a quedar sin aliento.

Ella se acostó sobre la mesa para estar más cómoda, pero se olvidó de que estaban las botellas de vino y de agua cuando se acostó, por lo que la botella de vino se cayó en la mesa derramando su líquido, mientras que la botella de agua se cayó al piso y se rompió.

Crane agarró las piernas de Jade y se las colocó en sus hombros para poder cogerla más rápido.

Jade gemía tan fuerte que sus gemidos se podrían escuchar hasta en "la torre"

Continuaron haciéndolo tan intensamente que el plato en la punta de la mesa se cayó al piso, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Crane bajó a Jade de la mesa, le quitó sus chaqueta, su camiseta y su corpiño, dejándola vestida únicamente con sus guantes y sus medias. Chupó sus tetas por un breve periodo de tiempo, la hizo arrodillarse y le pidió que lo pajeara con sus tetas, a lo que ella obedece. Mientras Jade lo pajeaba se quitó su camiseta, quedando completamente desnudo.

Crane la hizo ponerse de pie y le pidió que se agarrara de los bordes de la mesa, ella lo hace. El comenzó a chuparle el culo para lubricárselo un poco.

Crane comenzó a penetrarle muy lentamente su culo, Jade no pudo resistir lanzar un grito fuerte, porque ella aún tenía el culo virgen, Jade se quejaba y lloraba debido al gran dolor que le producía, ella le pidió que por favor parara, pero Crane le dijo que aguantara un poco, porque ya iba a empezar a sentir placer, Jade lo insultó en turco, lo que provocó que Crane se excitara más y comenzara a penetrarla más duro. Hasta que ella dijo: "si, así, rómpeme el culo" el comenzó a penetrarla con todas sus fuerzas y Jade decía: más, más, más. Crane comenzó a nalguearla y ella decía: "si, pégame, soy tu puta"

Cuando el anal terminó, Crane se acostó sobre la mesa y Jade se subió encima de él y comenzó a cabalgarlo. Jade le dijo: "vamos caballo, rápido, a máxima velocidad" lo empezaron a hacer tan rápido que los platos y los vasos se comenzaron a caer de la mesa, convirtiéndose en pequeños fragmentos de vidrio. La combinación de los sonidos de los gemidos, jadeos y vidrios rotos era perfecta. Fue el resultado de la pasión. Crane lanzó un fuerte gruñido y acabó.

Jade le retiró el preservativo y comenzó a beberse el semen que había en el.

Crane: Si querida, tomate mi leche.

Jade: está riquísima.

Ellos se acostaron en la mesa y se quedaron dormidos, estaban exhaustos.

Cuando se despertaron, se vistieron, y decidieron no decir nada acerca de ese lugar, sería su secreto, su lugar privado. Salieron de la casa y continuaron con su misión de encontrar una nueva zona segura.


End file.
